You Forgot, Didn't You?
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: What happens when Lucy forgets one of the biggest days in her relationship with Nicholas? And Nicholas didn't forget. Summary is worse than story... please read. Author Notes explains some stuff if you don't understand this...


**Hey. Here is a new story. It's a oneshot... I believe... In other words, it's short. Only one chapter long. I find it kinda funny, but I'm bias and don't really have any sense of humor. Please tell me what you think. If you see any mistakes, they are either because I missed them- this has taken me at least a couple of weeks to write, so I don't really remember everything in it- or becuase I am really tired and I just wrote the ending. I had to rewrite the ending like three times because it kept on being delated or me not remembering to save it... Please review ASAP!**

**

* * *

**

You Forgot, Didn't You?

**Lucy's POV**

They were planning something. All of them. They made it seem like I should know, and the fact that I didn't don't know is _driving me crazy! _Even though I was sure that Solange and Helena knew about it, they weren't as bad as Helena's sons and husband. And no amount of begging, pleading, and tricking, I couldn't get Solange to tell me anything. So much for a best friend. All the Drake boys made clear that it was about Nicholas and me dating, and that Nicholas is clearly the ringleader. Typical. Since Nicholas was the ringleader, I pretended that I knew what was going on…

Let me explain. Ever since me and Solange has been friends- it seems we were _always_friends. Though I was officially Solange's best friend when I threw a mud pie at Nicholas when he stole her cupcake on her birthday.-, Nicholas and I have had a bitter revivals. It all started when…. Truth be told, I don't think that anyone knows when me and Nicholas started fighting. It's even a joke that my first words were, "Nicholas is bothering me!"

Up until recently- _very_recently- Nicholas and I started dating. Ironic, right? Anyways, even though me and Nicolas are dating, we still love to get on each other's nerves. So you can see why I am so weary.

**Nicholas's POV**

I am starting to think that Lucy doesn't know what we were doing, no matter how much she was saying that she knew. We might actually pull this off. I hope I was doing everything right. Wasn't it that the boyfriend always forgot and the girlfriends planned something and did something sweet and made the boyfriend look like a jerk for not remembering. I swore that when I started dating Lucy that I wouldn't forget. And I haven't. I wondering what Lucy was planning, because she was always planning something when she acted like this. Solange swears up and down that Lucy doesn't have a clue about tomorrow…. At all. It's like she forgot what happened one year to tomorrow.

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh sh-" I gasped. I covered my mouth before the rest of word came out. My parents looked down upon foul language. My father looked at me down his nose, doing his look that I called his "librarian look". "What was the Lucky?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." I muttered.

"Lucky, you know that anger and foul language is bad for you chi." Mom said knowingly. I rolled my eyes when she or Dad couldn't see. I was always being told that my anger was bad for chi. That and I should do the things they had taught me to calm down and get rid of my bad chi. I was never going to admit to them that it actually worked and I used it from time to time- mainly when Nicholas was bugging me. Which reminded me...

"Hey Mom, Dad, I forgot something over at the Drake's. I need to go ad get it. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I called as I walked back outside and got into my car. How could I forget? I need to tell Nicholas before it looked like I had forgotten! That wasn't how it worked!

**Nicholas's POV**

She came back about a half an hour later. Just enough time for us to finish getting ready. I made my brothers get everything ready, but they didn't know where I was taking her. I had made sure of that. I didn't want them to remember about the tree house and bother me and Lucy every time we went "out" to get away from them. I had just decided to go and get Lucy when I heard her car pull up. Perfect timing. I opened the door for her before she could even knock. "Nicholas, I wanted to-" Lucy started to say, but I didn't let her finish. I pulled her close and kissed her. I ignored the gaging and teasing from my brothers made; too silent for Lucy to hear. I was going to get them back... later.

When I was done kissing Lucy, I said, "Don't say anything. There's something I want to show you." When she nodded her head, I blind folded her. "Hey!" She said, protesting the blindfold. "Lucky, be quite. If you don't, I'll take away your chocolate." I threatened. I hated doing that on our annvieristy. Any other time would have been fine.

I led Lucy to the treehouse, going a long and winding way, so my brothers and Lucy wouldn't know where I was taking her. When we got to the treehouse, I took off her blindfold. "Don't ask. You'll see." I said before she could say anything. She just raised her eyebrows in question.

I led the way up the rope latter. I made her wait just below the entrance to make sure that everything was in place. Shock was on her face as she climbed the rest of the way up. A blush crept up her face. I swallowed, ignoring my wanting her blood. "Nicholas..." Lucy said.

"Happy Anniversary Lucy." I said, smiling, then kissing her. When we broke apart, I could tell that something was bothering her. I waited until her heartbeat slowed before I said anything. The look on her face said that I had guessed right when I said, "You forgot, didn't you?"

* * *

**Hey. I have to say this, but I don't own any of the drake chornical chacaters or such. If I said I did, you all would know that I was lying and refuse to read my stories... maybe. You'll think I'm crazy for sure!**


End file.
